Coming of the Past
by v4n1LL4xcr34m
Summary: A girl named Kimmochi Ayumi is from our world. She hates her life and wants to get out. Her wish is granted and she ends up in Konoha, but what if she is the reincarnation of an advanced bloodline user that the Akatsuki is after?pls r&r no flames!sasuoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! (I wish I did T.T)

Summary: A girl named Kimmochi Ayumi is from our world. She hates her life and wants to get out. Her wish is granted and she ends up in Konoha, but what if she is the reincarnation of an advanced bloodline user that the Akatsuki is after?

I'm not entirely sure about the pairing, but it most likely might be sasukexoc ;;

Chapter 1

A 14-year-old girl walked inside her house and got the same greetings she got everyday when she came from school. "What took you so long! Those dishes aren't going to clean themselves you know! And there's laundry that hasn't been washed for a week! Are you even listening to me?! HEY YOU BITCH! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Everyday, she would always try to ignore her step dad but she would always end up getting bruises and cuts. When her step dad was tired of abusing her for the time being, she would walk up to her room and lock the door.

'Damn… why can't he just leave me alone?' She dropped her bag and lied on her bed face down with her arms spread out.

Ever since her dad died, her life changed.

**Flashback**

A little girl about seven and her dad were going out on a drive. It has been a long time since they were together because her dad was always away on business trips.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" The little girl asked. Her dad frowned a little.

"Its getting pretty late Ayumi and you have school tomorrow." Ayumi pouted.

"Pleeeease! You said that we would go together last week." Ayumi's dad sighed.

"Fine, fine. Next time we go out, we're coming back home earlier ok?"

"Hai!" Ayumi smiled.

Her dad made a turn towards the park when out of nowhere, a car crashed into Ayumi's car. The car hit the driver's seat. .

"DADDY!!!" Ayumi started crying as she saw her dad covered in his own blood.

"DADDY!!! DADDY WAKE UP!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! DADDY!!" Ayumi started crying into her dad's chest.

She felt someone grab her. "Wait!! Stop!! Let go of me!!" She struggled to get free from a fireman who was trying to get her out.

"Come on! This car's going to blow any minute!" The firemen finally got the crying girl out and when they were at a safe distance, the cars just blew up.

Ayumi watched in horror. She started crying more. Her visions started to go black and before she knew it, she was unconscious.

**Flashback ends** (yea it's kinda short and all but I was too lazy to write more ;;)

Ayumi wiped her tears with her hands. "Dad…why did you leave me? I still need you… I'm living in hell right now with a guy who abuses me every time I come home…"

After her dad died, Ayumi blamed herself for her father's death. If she wasn't so stubborn then they would have just went home and her dad would have never died. Also, her mom became an alcoholic. When Ayumi turned 9, her mom married her stepdad. When she turned 10, her mom killed herself so Ayumi was left in the care of her stepdad.

She hated her life…at school, she was always alone. She didn't have any friends. Mostly everyone in her school was stuck-up and rich and to make it worse, most of the kids in her school hated her and would beat the crap out of her everyday because she was an outcast.

She thought about killing herself but she was never able to do it. She thought about how a good person with a bad life would end up getting what they deserved and live happily ever after.

She wondered when her time would come. Ayumi knew that it sounded a little selfish but she hated the life she was having right now. She really wanted to get out of this world and go somewhere else. Anywhere was better than where she was now.

Ayumi sighed and got out of her bed. She reached for her bag and started on her homework. 'Ugh stupid geometry homework, stupid history project, stupid English test, stupid science quiz…. stupid teacher, stupid school, AARRGGGH EVERYTHING IS STUPID!'

Ayumi hated doing her homework because it leads her to think how stupid everything was. It took a while before she stopped naming everything that was stupid (notice that she stopped instead of finished.) and continued with her homework.

After about 2 hours of torture, she was finally done. Ayumi washed up and went downstairs to make herself some food.

When she peeked downstairs, she saw that her step dad was sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room. She had to go through the living room in order to go to the kitchen. Ayumi didn't want to be used as a punching bag again but she was too hungry so she finally got the courage to walk down the stairs.

Ayumi tried her best not to make eye contact. 'So far so good, almost there, closer, closer, just a tiny bit more!' She was about 2 ft. away from the kitchen. When she was about to take another step, "And where do you think your going?" Ayumi stopped. "I was just going to get something to eat." She managed to squeak out. "You're not getting anything because you ignored me today. If you take one more step toward the kitchen I swear you're going to regret it." Ayumi seriously didn't want her step dad to get angry so she sighed and dragged her feet back to her room.

'Dammit! Why does that bastard have to be my guardian? A dog can do a better job than that baka!!' Ayumi looked up. "God, how long do I have to wait? I know I'm not the most perfect person but, isn't this a bit too much? I hate my life… I wish I was never born… I want to see daddy again… is that too much to ask?" she waited, expecting to get an answer. When she got nothing, she sighed and went to bed trying to hold her grumbling stomach.

Should I continue?? This chapter was mainly on how much she hates her life and stuff. I'm going to make the next chapters longer (I think…-,.-) if anyone tells me to continue. I'm not going to describe how Ayumi looks until like chapter 5 or something


	2. Chapter 2

To: pink-kitty, thnk u for reviewing! I'm sorry but this is most likely going to be a Sasukeoc,

Ghst.sama, thnk u for reviewing! Sorry to say she is going to be strong but she's gonna have some weaknesses.

KaijudoGirl, Thnx for reviewing!

Loveable-M, Thnk u!

Anime-fan993, Her look is going to change when she goes to the Naruto world so I'm gonna have to explain it then. Thnx for reviewing!

xl-twisted-lx, I'll try my best! Thnx for reviewing!

KageOni1, Thnk u!

Saki-kun, again, her looks are going to change when she's in the Naruto's world. Thnx for reviewing.

Tabitha Grow, it's just a name + also I have a friend whose name happens to be Ayumi and I like it.

Thesockpuppet, yea this mite be a wee bit mary-sueish but ah well, it's my story x

Blood-fangs, thnk u for reviewing!

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy with finals and I have this competitions coming up and my teachers being an ass about it T.T its gonna take a while for me to update again so please be patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (I wish I did TT) I only own my character Ayumi

Chapter 2

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Ayumi warily opened her eyes and looked toward the direction of her annoying clock. The blinking, red numbers read 6:25 A.M. "Ugh, I wish my school just burned down and went to hell along with my teachers and classmates!" Ayumi started groaned and got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom.

The sleepy girl grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. After she was done using the bathroom, she went to where her clothes were and started to pick out what she was going to wear for the day.

"Too big, too small, ew how did this get on my shirt!" It took the girl about a good 5 minutes to find something to wear. She wore a black tank top with a huge, red ecko sweater and she also wore a pair of dark blue jeans. Ayumi studied herself in the mirror and started brushing her black hair that actually showed a dark shade of red when you look at it in the sun.

After she was done, she picked up her 50-pound backpack. '_Oi, I'm seriously going to get scoliosis if I keep carrying this around everyday Oo.'_ Ayumi hastily ran downstairs so she could get out of the house faster. She didn't want to see HIM again and also he was the reason why she never ate breakfast in the morning.

As Ayumi walked to her school, she started listening to her cd player and mouthed the words to the song "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

When the song ended, Ayumi was already in front of the school. Everyone in her school was separated in to larges groups and they were always together but Ayumi was the only one alone and without any friends. She wasn't exactly socialistic.

Ayumi walked inside her school and went towards her first period class.

'Bah, what a way to start the day off with geometry ,.-'

3:00 P.M

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**

The school bell rang and everyone headed out the door to go home. Ayumi started digging through her bag for her earphones and after a few seconds of cursing, she finally found it and turned on her cd player.

When Ayumi was crossing the street to get to the other side, she saw their school bus zooming towards her. She tried to run but her foot got caught on a crack on the ground. 'What the hell is a freaking crack doing here?' The bus was going at a high speed so the driver couldn't stop.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!'

Ayumi closed her eyes tightly and flung her arms over her face. She waited for the bus to run over her but she didn't feel anything. She also didn't feel the warm sun that once beamed at her. Instead, she felt…rain.

Ayumi opened her eyes slowly and found herself in front of a house. It was very dark and she noticed that it was nightfall and it was raining. Ayumi heard people talking inside the house. She slowly started walking backwards.

"ITAI!"

Since Ayumi was walking backwards she didn't see the rock that was behind her that caused her to trip and land on her butt. Ayumi looked back at the house and listened, the people stopped talking and Ayumi saw a figure of a person through the window walking towards the door.

Ayumi tried to get up and run away but the door was already opened and she saw an elderly man with a kind face looking at her.

"Umm…hello little girl, what are you doing outside at a time like this? Where are your parents? Do they know your outside?" he asked.

Ayumi fumed a little because the man was treating her like a little kid

"Uh… can you ask one question at a time?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just unusual to see a little girl outside at a time like this, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

The man looked at her strangely, "Are you sure your fourteen?"

"I think I know my own age thank you very much."

"You look more like a 6 year old."

"……say what?" Oo

"Come inside and we'll have some tea and talk more."

The man led her inside the house and made some tea. Ayumi sat down on the couch and saw a woman, a man, and a baby who looked like he was barely 2 years old.

"Otousan, who is this little girl?" the man asked. Dad

"I found her outside and since its raining I brought her in."

"I see…"

The woman who Ayumi saw took the little 2-year old boy to what she predicted was his room. After awhile, the elderly man came with a tray that had two cups and a pot of tea.

"So about me looking like a 6 year old…do I really look that young? I mean, when people try to guess how old I am they mostly say I look about 13 or something." The man looked at her with a confused face.

"Why don't you just look in the mirror yourself." He got up and left the room. After a while, he came back with a mirror that was big enough for you to see your face.

Ayumi looked in the mirror and lo and behold, she was in her 6 year old self and the first words that came out of her mouth were, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Hehehe this chapter was kinda boring and stuff. The next chapter will tell you who she is the reincarnation of. Just to tell you, she's and OC too. Please review! No flames plz.

P.S. don't ask me how Ayumi knew that she was in her 6-year old form :


	3. Chapter 3

IM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! My internet wasn't working T.T do u know how boring it is to stay home without internet? I almost died T.T anyhoo  
To:  
Loveable-M: Let's just say that after the hit she was disappeared and her existence was erased :.  
Ghst.sama: You'll find out x3  
Beatrix Kiddo: lol u made me laugh when I read your review x

And thanks to all the other reviewers! Candy44 ArrowOfHikaru KageOni1 Anime-fan993 Ling-Hao Saki-kun Blood-Fangs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (I wish I did TTTT)

Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Ayumi screamed causing both men to jump.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Ayumi was panicking and she started talking loudly to herself. Unbeknownst to the girl, the 2-year old boy started crying in his room because of Ayumi's scream.

"Calm down. You're going to wake the whole village." The two men tried to calm her down but all it did was make her scream more.

"CRAP, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? IS THIS A DREAM? WHY AM I SO SHORT? WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THIS BEFORE?" and if that wasn't enough, she started pacing around the room while cursing.

"I'm gonna go help Koboshi calm down Konohamaru." And with that said the man immediately left the living room and ran towards Konohamaru's room. (Koboshi is the name of the woman that was in the house as all of you may have already noticed and yes I mean the Konohamaru that we all know.)

The only ones who were left in the living room were Ayumi and the elderly man. The man put one hand on his forehand and started shaking his head. 'This is turning out to be harder than I thought.'

"Ayumi if you would just calm down we can talk about this."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF—wait, how did you know that my name was Ayumi?" Ayumi looked at the man with suspicion written all over her face.

"If you just calm down, then I will tell you."

Ayumi thought about this for a while and sat down quietly.

"Good, now I will start off by telling you my name. It is Sarutobi or you could just call me Sandaime or Hokage-sama."

Ayumi just looked at him with a blank expression. :

"And I already know that your name is Kimmochi Ayumi."

Ayumi opened her mouth to ask him how he knew her name but Sarutobi cut her off.

"I'm not done; you can talk after I'm finished. Two years ago, there was a woman named Uematsu Ayame. The Uematsu clan was known as the most powerful clan in Konohagakure because they possessed the three most powerful advanced bloodlines.

"The advanced bloodlines were the sharingan, byakugan, and the fukugan. There were two clans that had the sharingan and the byakugan. The Uchiha had the sharingan and the Hyuuga had the byakugan. The Uematsu clan started when a long time ago, a person from each of the powerful clans had a child so they can make an even stronger clan.

"Their plan worked and it also created another bloodline, the fukugan. The clan that had all three advanced bloodlines called themselves the Uematsu clan. Everything was going along fine until the eldest Uematsu died. He was only about 40 or 50 and he just died. Some of the medicnins said that all his chakra was gone.

"The medicnins later found out how the man died. The three bloodlines were too much for one human to possess. If a Uematsu were to use even two of the bloodlines at once it'll be death for that person."

"Sooo…. what does this have to do with me?" Ayumi asked.

"Did I say I was finished?"

"………."

"I thought so; well even if you didn't use the bloodlines it would still kill the carrier even though if they use the bloodlines one at a time. The bloodline that kills the Uematsus is the fukugan. Fukugan is very helpful in battles. When your opponent is performing a jutsu, you can use the fukugan to take the chakra your opponent was going to use and use the same jutsu against your opponent.

"But, if you don't use the fukugan properly, you can drain your own chakra or take too much chakra from your opponent. Everyone's body has a limit to how much chakra you can store and if you accumulate too much chakra in your body, you will immediately die.

"Now I will answer your question, the woman Uematsu Ayame was the only person who mastered the three advanced bloodlines without killing herself. A lot of enemies were after her eyes since the bloodlines are born within the Uematsu's eyes."

Sarutobi sighed deeply and paused for a moment.

"I was Ayame's sensei. I taught her how to control her bloodlines and how to master chakra controlling since that was the major thing anyone has to learn if they were to try and master an advanced bloodline."

Sarutobi paused again.

"Later, an organization called the Akatsuki planned to take Ayame and use her. Ayame was tired of people chasing after her and people dying because of the bloodline so she…killed herself… Before she died, Ayame sent me a letter."

The hokage took out a piece of paper from his robe and handed it to Ayumi. It read:

'Sarutobi-sensei, thank you for helping me, I could not have made it this far without you. But… I feel that I am getting close to breathing my last breath. I can't bear to have my children die because of this bloodline and I also can't bear for this bloodline to get in the wrong hands and that is why I am going to be ridding my self from this world but I won't be gone forever. In two years, my reincarnation will come to you and I would very much like for you to teach her everything you have taught me. She will be a stronger ninja than me and she will accomplish many great things. Please take good care of her. Her name is Kimmochi Ayumi'

The only thing that could be heard was the light tapping sound that the rain was making.

"Wait, if Ayame died because she didn't want the Akatsomething to get her eyes then why did she send a reincarnation?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, she knew that she was going to have to destroy the Akatsuki someday and she couldn't do it when she was alive because they knew that she was the one carrying the bloodlines. She was also close to dying anyways because her body couldn't get used to the three bloodlines for long. She didn't want to die from the bloodlines so Ayame just commited suicide.

"She sent a reincarnation because she knew that the reincarnation was going to learn at an earlier age meaning that she'll learn more than Ayame."

"And you are saying that I am that reincarnation?" Ayumi asked.

Sarutobi just nodded his head.

"But, but, I don't even know anything about being a ninja and stuff! I can't even win a pillow fight! And Ayame is expecting me to be a greater ninja than her!" Ayumi was a little frustrated.

"I don't know how strong you are or how strong you will be, but I am going to do my best to make you the strongest ninja, since you have a mind of a 14-year old, you are going to learn faster than an 8-year old. We are going to start the training tomorrow at 5:00 A.M. There is a room down the hall and that will be your room. Get a good night sleep and meet me outside."

"Wait, wait, how do you know for sure that I am Ayame's reincarnation?" Ayumi asked.

"You look just like her…"

And with that, Sarutobi just left...

A/N: hehehe so you like the name of the bloodline? x3 I was trying to think about how it would look like and all that crap but head was empty… I went to a web site where it translates English to Japanese and I found fukugan. Don't know if that means something else but ah well don't tell me any crap about it alrite:

Fukugan- mixed, combine eyes. can anyone think of a better name for me? 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. SOOORRRYY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!  
please forgive me… I had all the story planned out but I never had the time to write it all down…  
anyways I'm going to have to work harder but don't expect the next chapter to just pop out. I'm trying as hard as I can to have some time.  
My friend who is also a fan of sasukexoc found an awesome story in quizilla.  
the title is "always with me" the authors username is chibiruju88  
anyways I'm reeeeeeeeeaaaallllllyyyyyyyy sorry! T.T


End file.
